fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Liberation of the Oración Seis
Liberation of the Oración Seis is an event that takes place during the Tartaros arc. Prologue With the news of the assassination of all nine Magic Council members being swept throughout the country, an incarcerated Cobra is approached by an angered Doranbolt, who seeks information regarding the perpetrators of said incident: Tartaros. Amused by Doranbolt's vexation, Cobra remarks that he'll only reveal everything if Doranbolt frees both him and the rest of the Oración Seis, though Doranbolt reveals that he doesn't have the authority to do so, and that all those who do have been murdered. Shocked, Cobra muses that Tartaros pulled out all the stops, prompting Doranbolt to put a blade to the Dragon Slayer's throat. Unafraid, Cobra tells Doranbolt that he won't take his condition off the table, as regardless of any circumstance, the Oración Seis are his allies. However, Cobra offers to tell Doranbolt one thing for free:Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 23-27 all members of Tartaros are non-human; they are Demons from the Books of Zeref, and their Master, E.N.D., is the strongest out of all of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 30 Doranbolt quickly gives into Cobra's demands; the Dark Mage keeps his word and reveals that Tartaros is after Face, which is an extremely dangerous, forbidden weapon that has the ability to render all Mages across the continent unable to use their Magic. After releasing the man from his cell, Doranbolt stands in the vacant room and reflects on what he's done; he concludes that he must do whatever it takes to destroy Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 17-18 Liberation of the Oración Seis In the rocky area of Shaba, Cobra, now in his regular clothes, stretches his arm and screams out that breathing fresh air is a good feeling. He then turns around and asks the rest of his freed comrades if he's right; each has a different response: Angel remarks that Cobra should be used to the taste of fresh air at this point; Racer states that freedom is a wonderful thing; Hoteye expresses his gratitude that their "love" has been received; Brain and Midnight remain silent. After the fact, Brain congratulates Cobra on his successful liberation of their group. Spreading his arms wide, Brain begins to announce the rebirth of the Oración Seis, however Cobra runs forward and gashes into Brain's side, both cutting him down and delivering a fatal blow before he can finish. Amidst the confusion of his cohorts, Cobra asks Midnight if he has a problem with what he has just done; as Brain falls to the ground, bleeding profusely, Cobra announces that Brain never considered himself to be their "father" and thought of them merely as "pawns," adding that he heard it from the depths of the man's heart. Smiling, Midnight replies that if Cobra heard it, then it must be true.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 18-21 Midnight then walks over to his father's fallen body and, internally, tells Brain to enjoy his sleep as they will carry on without him. With the tension having died down, Racer asks his compatriots what they're going to do first: Angel states that she desires to take a shower and Hoteye that he wishes to find his brother. Cobra, however, tells them to wait, as their first job as a reborn syndicate has arrived; as they ready themselves for a fight, Jellal Fernandes and Meredy quickly approach them, with Midnight giving them a threatening glare as they do so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 21-23 Aftermath Watching Jellal tell Meredy to get back (and stating that he alone will be enough for the five of them), Racer scowls and remarks that Jellal is underestimating them; Angel states that the Crime Sorcière Mage's attitude is rather poor, and Cobra realizes that he has approached them at the behest of Doranbolt. Curious, Midnight asks the man if he has arrived to re-incarcerate them, a fact which Jellal denies, as an escapee becoming a jailer is too humorous, even for his own tastes. Racer and Cobra then approach Jellal and threaten him with death should he so much as attempt to take away their freedom. However, Hoteye's views differ from his comrades' as he only wishes to find his brother and will gladly submit to Jellal's whim, something which puts him under fire; Midnight defends his fellow by saying it doesn't matter what he does, as they've all obtained freedom and are free to do with it what they will, and that "Richard" is no different. Telling everyone that his name is Macbeth, Midnight declares that he will destroy anything that stands between him and true freedom. Hearing this, Jellal coaxes the group into fighting him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 12-15 Wasting no time, Racer attacks Jellal, but the man fends off his strikes and calls him by his true name: Sawyer. Cobra utilizes this opening to attempt to strike Jellal, but Jellal blocks "Erik"'s attack and throws him into Racer. He also quickly fends off Angel's attacks and refers to her as "Sorano;" Midnight smirks at Jellal and states that compared to seven years ago, the fun he can have with him is much greater.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 16-19 Jellal is soon, however, quickly overwhelmed by the might of the three he is facing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 23 Thrown about by Angel, Jellal dismisses Meredy's concerns and states that he must defeat the Oración by himself, though Cobra, Racer and Angel team up against the man and deliver multiple strikes that send him reeling. Watching from afar, Midnight monologues that their paths began at the Tower of Heaven and that their rescue at the hands of Brain was false as they were meant only to seal Zero. Midnight's claim that they are truly free is quickly denounced by Jellal, who states that he'll free them and that as long as they remain wrapped in the darkness then they are never truly free; laying on the ground, Brain gasps sharply as the seals on his face begin to disappear, signaling the arrival of his other self.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 8-13 Heavily panting, Jellal listens as Midnight questions his claim; he answers by claiming that he'll defeat them all, shocking his three combatants. With Jellal motioning to cast a spell and calling out for all of the Oración Seis to disappear, Zero completely awakens and rises, shouting for Jellal to be the one who disappears. The man then quickly casts Dark Capriccio, which barely misses Cobra and leaves Jellal's three opponents dumbfounded at the other personality's arrival, particularly Cobra, who is both confused and frightened at the fact that Brain survived his strike. Jellal, however, is completely caught off guard by the spell and is pierced by its destructive capabilities, leaving nothing less than a clean hole in his torso, all to Zero's glee. Now lying on the ground with his blood spattered every which way, Jellal's slowly gasps that what just transpired was impossible, and as Meredy tries to come over to help him, he tells her, consecutively, to run, something which she refuses both times. Just as he is about to say something to the girl, Zero pounces on Jellal and delivers a fatal punch to the man's upper bodily region, leaving Meredy traumatized and causing himself to maniacally laugh that his punch marks the end of Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 14-20 However, Jellal damages his eyes, revealing in a shattering of light that his death was an illusion created by Midnight, leaving both him and the rest of the Oración Seis shocked. Jellal wastes no time and casts both Grand Chariot and Sema, latter of which summons a giant meteor that rains down on the Dark Mages and leaves them defeated, heavily wounded and completely immobile in its impact crater. As Hoteye makes a comment on how fearsome Jellal's Magic truly is, Midnight calls out to Jellal and demands that the man kill them all. He refuses to do so and when Angel asks if he plans on returning them to jail, he denies this yet again. Jellal then goes on to say that they should join Crime Sorcière, promising the group that with him, their prayers will be heard, surprising those who remain conscious. When Midnight asks him what they should do, he grabs the man by the coat and fiercely tells him that they're going to defeat Zeref, leaving the man wide-eyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Page 2-14 One week later, the remaining members of the Oración Seis appear alongside Jellal and Meredy, having taken up the man's offer of joining Crime Sorcière; the new group of seven passes through Magnolia Town just as Erza is going through a mental crisis, where Jellal offers her words of comfort and wisdom. Each of the new members has their own input: Angel complains about the drab robes they have to wear; Racer and Cobra pick at Jellal for his obvious infatuation; Midnight remains more or less silent; and Hoteye warmly smiles at Jellal's love for Erza. With their pseudo-task done, the seven walk away to begin their work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Pages 17-20 References Navigation Category:Featured Article